


Three Times Woojin Stole Jisung's Food, and the One Time He Doesn't

by brownrice



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M, rated m for the sexual mental image in one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: Stealing Jisung's food is so easy to Woojin because (1) he always gets away with it and (2) because Jisung lets him.





	Three Times Woojin Stole Jisung's Food, and the One Time He Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ this is my first time joining a fic fest, and i'm glad i did because i got to write about my 2 biases in wanna one ♡

**zero**

When Woojin steals the other members' food, Jisung's specifically, he doesn't even try to be the least bit discreet about it. He just loves to watch the animated expressions on his hyung's face whenever he makes fun of him — all in innocent fun, of course!

 

His memeable reactions and humorous remarks were what caught the attention of the national producers back in the first episode of Produce 101 Season 2.

 

When the predicted final ranks they only told the writers were disclosed…

"If I knew earlier, I would've picked humbly. Just by sitting here I really… What rank is this? 25th? Thank you, God! Thank you, Buddha, for real! I was never 25th even in school."

 

When the logo of Jellyfish Entertainment flashed on the screen…

"It looks like the carp bread, it looks so delicious."

 

When then Fantagio trainee Ong Seongwu danced popping to Bruno Mars' Uptown Funk…

"My bones hurt."

 

But the fans also saw another side of him.

 

When someone screamed his name after their 10 out of 10 performance…

"I heard somebody say, 'Jisung ah! Good job!' I was recognized by someone. I'm so thankful for that single word."

 

When Hyunbin was feeling down…

"To be honest… like you, it's really hard for me too. I've received curses beyond what I could imagine. 'Why are you so ugly?' I admit it. 'Your age is so old,' I know I'm old. However, hating me just from what you see on the program… it's too much. Saying things like I'm the PD's pick or about having connections with CJ (the company that owns MNET, which produces Produce 101). But in order to ensure that I don't receive such criticisms for my skills, I will have to work hard. You're in the same situation as me now. Thus we need to do well in this position evaluation. Do well for this, so that we don't get these kinds of curses about our skills, but other things instead. We shouldn't get this kind of criticism. The internet doesn't want to see you or want you to die. That's why we have to do this. Don't be too defeated. It'll be okay, understand?"

 

And a lot more the camera wasn't able to capture.

 

When Jisung's name was called during the finale, there wasn't a single trainee that wasn't happy for him; even the mentors were overjoyed.

 

Jisung might be the oldest in Wanna One with a decade of age difference from their youngest members, Daehwi and Kuanlin, but he certainly looks young for his age whenever he plays along with them.

 

And that's what Woojin likes about their leader: he's willing to listen to your concerns and meet you halfway till you can see eye to eye. He's the one that will sacrifice himself in order for you to be at ease; someone who puts others first before himself.

 

Woojin has mentioned a number of times that if he had the chance to travel with only 1 member, he'd choose Jisung. He also thanked him in his ment when they won their 8th trophy for Energetic on M Countdown, "To Jisung hyung, thank you for always taking care of us," which left Jisung dumbfounded.

 

Woojin has always been really playful around him, but when he says something serious, it catches him off guard. Because he says it without a warning and in the heat of the moment. But it never lacks sincerity.

 

 ❂

 

**one**

The first time it happens, they were filming for Wanna One Go: Zero Base.

 

The place that is like a second home to them has individual rooms customized to the members' liking. But the most important part is the food area opposite all their rooms. they have a 24/7 supply of food at their own convenience.

 

And Jisung being acknowledged by the members for having the skill of finding good food, as seen on his predebut Instagram pictures, wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

 

He opens up a pack of ramyun for himself and adds toppings to it once it starts boiling. he gets carried away, and sings along to a familiar song Jaehwan enters in the karaoke machine until his voice cracks trying to reach a high note. He clears his throat. Thankfully, no one is listening.

 

"Ramen definitely needs egg!" he starts talking to himself and to the camera filming him, "when I was a child, my mom used to put eggs on ramen."

 

He searches for chopsticks when…

 

_pyuk_

 

A bullet light bounces off his chest, the uncracked egg still on his hand. Jisung gets startled when he gets hit by the pellet gun Woojin's playing.

 

"You dare hit your mother, oh?"

 

The little prick has the audacity to laugh at him. He continues to assault him by firing two more bullets when the older turns his back on him, and finally finds where the chopsticks are.

 

Jisung gets his revenge when the younger approaches him to retrieve his bullets by hitting him on the butt with his newly acquired chopsticks.

 

"Come here! Come here! Ya!"

 

Woojin doesn’t reply with an apology and goes wide-eyed at the ramyun his hyung has been diligently cooking for the past 5 minutes.

 

"Uwaaa! Thank you for the food!"

 

Little did Jisung know what Woojin really means by this.

 

Jisung sits down on the floor and places his well-deserved ramyun on the table beside the bowl of fruits and a glass of cola. He needs to eat up to gain more energy, who knew when those poachers a.k.a. Kang Daniel and Park Woojin (yet again) will steal the beloved giraffes inside his room. Not only do they ransack his Lion King inspired room for his long-legged friends, but they have taken a fancy for every other stuffed animal in the kingdom.

 

He eats his first mouthful and releases a satisfied sigh at the meal he concocted.

 

"It's tasty!"

"Me too!"

 

Woojin makes a beeline and squats down beside him. He blows on the still hot noodles Jisung has already picked up with his chopsticks hanging in the air ready to shove in his mouth. He's opening his mouth when he deems the noodles cool enough to not burn his tongue, when Jisung gets called by Jihoon with Daniel beside him looking like a kid who's lunch just got stolen.

 

"Jisung hyung! How do you work this?"

 

Jihoon scratches the back of his neck while holding the instructions on how to operate the ramen machine. Daniel, on the other hand, seems like his soul has left his body because of hunger.

 

"Mmm…I'll teach you how."

 

Not knowing that ½ of the poachers has his eyes on his precious ramyun from the very beginning, Jisung immediately drops his chopsticks, gets up, abandoning his perfectly-good-time-to-eat ramyun to assist his members like the great leader he is.

 

Woojin swoops in like a sparrow that has spotted food from where he's perched, picks up the chopsticks, and eats the ramyun his hyung has left behind. He looks straight into the camera with a glint of mischief in his eyes. With every second that passes by of Jisung explaining, the contents on his bowl gets lighter.

 

Woojin gets up and walks away on a full stomach when Jisung comes back.

 

"Ya! How could you eat all of my ramyun?"

 

_burp_

 

❂

 

**two**

Jisung isn't really saliva conscious. Minhyun is.

 

He does not mind when his own bottle of water gets mixed in with 10 other identical looking ones. Nor does he mind when another member's lips touch the rim, sharing an indirect kiss with him. It happens all the time during practices, rehearsals, and even during the concert proper.

 

Though he has to give it to Minhyun for diligently carrying a black marker with him, writing down the members' initials on each bottle, before they do their warm-ups. He even brings it with him abroad. The marker has gone on a world tour with them.

 

It's like a pre-show ritual. Just like Jaehwan warming up his vocals by singing a medley of songs, Kuanlin taking a power nap to ease the nervousness away, and Jihoon playing games on his phone.

 

The only exception to this rule is when a member is sick: sneezing, coughing, running high on fever.

 

Woojin adds a new exception.

 

Jisung unwraps a lollipop he just confiscated from Daniel. They just finished shooting JTBC's newest variety program, "Idol Room". Their center just got a very public dental check-up; the first one in South Korea's variety show history.

 

The writers brought in a professional and licensed dentist to the set especially for him. He got diagnosed with dental cavities on live television, and told to cut down his usual daily jelly consumption.

 

"But hyung," Daniel whines, "that's not even jelly!"

 

Perhaps Daniel's reasoning is already affected by the everyday excessive intake of sweets. He forgets that jellies and lollipops are made of the same thing: sugar.

 

When Jisung finally frees the ball of sugar from its cursed wrapping (damn you Chupa Chups), he holds it up in the air as a sign of victory. Only to be snatched away by Woojin who has been watching him having difficulties for the past 5 minutes.

 

Woojin plops the lollipop inside his mouth. It's game over if it were Minhyun, but this is Jisung.

 

"Ya. Give it back." Jisung demands, hand outstretched with his palm facing upwards.

 

If only he could turn back time, he would have just let Woojin get away with it again. Nothing could have prepared him for the mental image the younger gave him.

 

Woojin slowly takes the lollipop out from inside his mouth, drags one side of it all the way down the rough surface of his tongue, swirls his tongue in a repetitive circular motion at the top, before sticking it back inside his left cheek.

 

"You still want it back, hyung?" Woojin seductively wiggles his eyebrows at him.

 

"Hell no! Keep it!" Jisung pushes a snickering Woojin away from him with the saliva-filled lollipop still in his mouth.

 

If Daniel needs to cut down on his sugar intake, he thinks that Woojin (and Jihoon, since they are roommates) needs to cut down on watching porn.

 

 ❂

 

**three**

Jisung arrives at their dorm, to find a pizza box nicely placed in the center of their dining table, with a note that says, "Jisung hyung, we saved you a slice. - Daehwi".

 

Though Jisung has already eaten dinner outside with his non-celebrity friends (he came home from an engagement party), a midnight snack won't hurt his diet.

 

_What's diet anyway? One should eat well and live well._

 

Come to think of it. The members don't really diet unless they really have to, like Minhyun's white chocolate abs exposure for his solo stage. Their world tour just ended recently, so they have a little more than 2 months before their comeback.

 

He lifts the pizza box off the table and notices its light weight. But there is something there. Its just unusually light.

 

He flips it open to find nothing but a single pizza crust lying on the surface of the brown cardboard box. Oh, and another sticky note that says, "Sorry, Jisung hyung. I did not notice Daehwi's note until after I ate it. :( I left the crust though. - Woojin".

 

Jisung can't help but smile at the honest confession. He takes the piece of bread in his fingers, and eats it. He dusts his hands clean of the crumbs in a satisfied manner.

 

The next day, Daehwi finds out, and scolds Woojin for his gluttony. How he finds out about it when Jisung properly disposed of the evidence in their trash can, will remain an unsolved mystery hidden inside Jinyoung's phone gallery.

 

 ❂

 

**+1**

Woojin wakes up in the middle of the night. He knows he's awake, but maybe if he just keeps his eyes closed, his brain will eventually get te message, and he'll fall back to sleep again.

 

But it doesn't happen.

 

Blearily moving his head to one side, he sees Jihoon's sleeping figure – legs curled up to his chest with his hands clasped under his head resting on a pillow. _Cute._

 

But then he suddenly gets irritated at himself because Jihoon is sleeping like a baby and he clearly isn't.

 

He reaches out for his phone on the nightstand, gets blinded by the sudden brightness of the screen. He has to squint his eyes for a few seconds before he can finally read what time is it.

 

2:11 AM

 

He muffles his groan, stuffing a pillow on his face: an effort to not awaken his roommate (101% Dorm Jihoon if he does) even if it'll take a marching band to wake him up because he sleeps like a log. _A cute log if he may add._

 

But that isn't the point here.

 

The point is that he has less than 3 hours of sleep left before he has to wake up again, hop in the bathroom for a quick shower, get his hair and makeup done at the shop while being half-asleep, and go through their usual day of never-ending schedules with a smile on his face as if he gets the luxury of completing 8 hours of sleep everyday.

 

In his humble opinion, Kuanlin needs more than that. The poor boy has gotten even darker eye circles since the day they were chosen by the national producers as the final members of Wanna One. Yes, sleep is a luxury for them especially with their line of work.

 

Though their schedules are lessened in preparation for their comeback, they're still perfecting the choreography for their title track which is not as tiring as Boomerang's, and some members aren't done recording their songs for their solo tracks.

 

So he can't help but be irritated with himself now that he has the chance to sleep longer than the usual, but he's wide awake for no apparent reason at all.

 

_“This won't do,”_ he says to himself. He unwillingly gets up from his bed, wears his slippers, and makes his way to their shared comfort room to pee. He closes the door behind him as quietly as he can.

 

He’s dragging his feet to the end of the hall nearest to the solo room Jisung is in, when he hears someone whimpering.

 

Now Woojin doesn't believe in ghosts or any other being from the paranormal dimension, but it doesn't help that the last thing he watched was another horror movie Sungwoon wanted to watch with all of them present before going to sleep. He ended up falling asleep way ahead of them again, leaving Woojin and Minhyun watching all the frightening things till the ending credits.

 

There it goes again.

 

This time he's sure he isn't imagining things; it's too loud to be only inside his head. But the sound is coming from his Jisung hyung's room; one of their members who excused himself before the movie was even halfway through.

 

He's not one to eavesdrop on someone else's privacy, but he has to make sure Jisung's alright. So he presses his ear against the door and confirms the tiny sobs are coming from his room.

 

_Is Jisung hyung crying? But why?_

 

He ignores nature's calling for the meantime and softly knocks on the door.

 

"Jisung hyung?" Woojin calls out his name. He hears rustling from the other side of the door.

 

"W-Woojin?" He can't ignore the pained crack in his voice.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

It takes a few seconds before he hears a faint "Yes". He opens the door to find Jisung sitting cross-legged on his bed, hugging his rice grain plushie close to his chest. From his peripheral vision, he spots the trash can full of tissues - some fell to the floor.

 

_So he really has been crying._

 

Jisung pats the spot beside him, gesturing Woojin to take a seat. "Why are you still awake? Can't sleep cause of The Nun?"

 

He's forcing himself to smile to make the situation appear lighter, and Woojin knows because it's not the same one that makes his eyes disappear into mere crescents.

 

"Hyung…"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Why were you crying?"

 

"Oh. I guess its too obvious, huh?" Jisung looks up at him with glassy eyes. He wipes his tears with the back of his hand, but the tears he tries so hard to hold back keep on falling; making its way down his cheeks.

 

They stay like this for a moment: Woojin stroking Jisung's back to calm him down and Jisung crying without restraint. When the streak of tears from his face dries up…

 

"Thank you, Woojinie. I feel all better now."

 

"Hyung, can you tell me what happened? I promise I won't tell a living soul. Please?"

 

Jisung hesitates, thinking if he should tell the truth, but Woojin doesn't deserve anything less. So he fishes out his phone under his pillow and hands it over to Woojin.

 

They're articles about the Instagram post one of the staff members posted with Jisung inside the recording booth and a producer supervising him, before taking it down because of the comments netizens made:

 

”Going solo will be better for this guy since he will no longer be around to be a burden to the other members of the group.”

 

"Yes, whatever it is you're doing, please just do it alone, don't involve others."

 

"I thought you'd be off to the army as soon as Wanna One disbands, but you're going solo?"

 

Woojin can feel the heat creeping up his face from anger.

 

"Tell me, Woojin-ah. Am I a burden to everyone? Am I not pulling any weight as the leader? I know I'm lacking in a lot of aspects, but I'm giving it my all. Maybe it would have been better if you chose someone else befitting of the title 'leader'? If I wasn't part of the team?"

 

More tears stream down his face. His hyung is the type that won't stop crying until he lets it all out. Sometimes the emotional wounds are too deep or close to the bone, it takes days, weeks, or longer to heal. Seems like whatever he does, he always gets hate.

 

Wear shorts at the airport = hate

Perform while still recovering from an injury = hate

Breathe = hate

 

And now this.

 

One can only take oh so much before they break down, before the pain seep through the old cracks you once mended.

 

Woojin can tell Jisung has been crying for hours. And it breaks his heart knowing Jisung has been hiding this from them as much as he can, which isn't too hard since he has a room to his own and he deals with it all by himself. He probably cries himself to sleep; till exhaustion takes over his entire body.

 

"Hyung, hey listen to me." Woojin sets aside his phone, holds his Jisung-hyung's face with both his hands and wipes the tears on his face with the pads of his thumbs.

 

"You are not a burden to anyone. I can't imagine anyone else who can pull off your role as our leader except you. And I'm sure all the members feel the same way. So please don't think as if you're not pulling any weight for the team. I'm always in awe whenever you give speeches at the music shows we've won. You know exactly what words to say to our fans, how to thank them for helping us achieve what we are now. And it isn't scripted or rehearsed. It all just comes from the overflowing kindness inside you. I wish I had that, too."

 

"You do, Woojin." By this time, Jisung's breathing calms down. The tails of his lips curving up in a smile at Woojin's soothing words.

 

"Shhh… I'm not yet at your level," Woojin pulls Jisung to his chest in a bone crushing hug.

 

"Wherever our paths may lead us after this contract is over, you'll always have ten of us cheering you on."

 

"W-Woojin I can't breathe!!"

 

"This is how much I appreciate you, hyung – as tight as this hug. Let me show you!"

 

"Y-you can show me your appreciation using other means." Jisung repeatedly taps on his arm.

 

"Like what hyung?" Woojin loosens his grip.

 

"Can you get me a glass of water, please? I cried out a year's supply of tears enough to create a new Han River."

 

"One glass of water coming right up!" Woojin mock salutes him before heading to the kitchen.

 

 ❂

 

Jisung wonders what's taking so long for his glass of water to arrive. So he gets up from his bed with a blanket over his head and makes his way to the kitchen to check up on Woojin.

 

"Woojin? What are you doing?"

 

He finds Woojin standing in front of the stove, cracking an egg to place on top of his now boiling ramyun.

 

"I figure you might also be hungry after all that…" Jisung releases his hold on the blanket, zipping his lips in a motion.

 

Woojin makes an okay with his fingers. He turns off the stove when the egg has solidifed, transfers the ramyun to 2 bowls, grabs the jug of water from the refrigerator and pours it on the glass Jisung is holding out to him.

 

"Thank you, Woojin-ah. Thank you, really."

 

There it is. That smile is back again.

 

"You're welcome, hyung. Now if you'll excuse me…"

 

"Where are you going again?"

 

Woojin does some sort of double speed cha-cha in the hallway while rapping away his answer.

 

"I-I forgot I had to pee! This will just take a moment. Be right back! You can go ahead and eat first before it gets cold."

 

"Were you holding it in all this time?" Jisung hides his laughter behind the blanket.

 

"I'll wait for you."

**Author's Note:**

>  ♡


End file.
